Just A Guideline
by jordangio
Summary: Future!fic, Kurt comes home to find that Blaine is showing a movie to their daughter that he doesn't necessarily deem appropriate.


**You can follow me on Tumblr if you'd like: jjjjordo . tumblr . com**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, to my disappointment.**

* * *

><p>"I'm hoooooome!" Kurt sang, closing the front door behind him.<p>

He twirled around and hung his coat, dropping his briefcase by the coat rack. He smiled warmly as he spotted the row of pegs, with nameplates above each peg so that the coats were organized. His stylish black trench coat, Blaine's dark gray fleece jacket, and Cosette's little pink coat, looking small and childish compared to the coats of her fathers.

"Daddy Kurt!" squealed a young voice, and Kurt was soon greeted by a short blonde girl of five, dressed in today's costume: Sleeping Beauty. Kurt beamed and knelt so that he could be her height when she tackled him in her death grip of a hug. He peppered the top of her head with kisses, hugging back warmly.

"Hey, baby," he cooed as she released his neck, pecking her on the forehead, "How was your day today?"

Before she could answer, Kurt heard a loud explosion coming from the living room. He scooped up Cosette and ran to see what the source of the noise was as he cradled her in his arms.

Upon entering the living room, he saw none other than his husband, sitting on the couch and grinning stupidly at the plasma screen on the other side of the room. On that plasma screen was a scene that Kurt could barely determine for a while because of the fast pacing of it, but he quickly recognized the movie when a giant army tank started shifting and changing into a robot.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Kurt scoffed, standing in the frame of the living room's entrance.

"Shh!" Blaine hissed, waving his hand at Kurt dismissively, "This is one of the coolest scenes in the movie, Optimus Prime against Bone Crusher. But, you know, the coolest is definitely the final battle against Megatron. Though I also like the one where-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, putting Cosette down and storming over to Blaine's chair. He snatched up the remote and hit the 'stop' button.

"What?" Blaine huffed, looking at Kurt in annoyance.

"Blaine," Kurt said for the third time, sighing, "Do you think this is appropriate material to be showing to our _five-year-old daughter_?"

"She seemed to be enjoying it." Blaine said with a shrug.

"I liked the yellow one," Cosette piped, "And Daddy Blaine said his favorite one was Sam!"

"What can I say, Shia LeBeouf is definitely a sight." Blaine said, grinning and shrugging.

"Blaine, that is _not the point_!" Kurt groaned. "This movie is rated PG-13. That means it's made to be viewed by people over thirteen. The last time I checked, our daughter was _five_."

"You know, those ratings aren't really _rules_." Blaine said, shaking his head, "They're _guidelines_. And I don't mind Cosette watching Transformers."

"But what if I do?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms, "What if I want our daughter to stay five years old for now?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a while, then Blaine suddenly got up and knelt down to Cosette.

"Baby, why don't you go upstairs? Daddy Blaine needs to talk to Daddy Kurt. We'll be up to play with you in a minute." he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Daddy Blaine!" she squeaked, nodding and getting up. She quickly ran upstairs, humming as she went.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, closing the distance in between him and his husband.

"I don't want her growing up too fast." Kurt said, sighing as he looked at the stairs Cosette had just ascended, "She doesn't _need_ to grow up too fast. Can we have at least a couple more years of princesses and tea parties?"

"Kurt, it's one movie," Blaine said, laughing, "You just saw her. She's not going to ask for her coffee black with two sugars tomorrow morning. She'll be fine, you need to stop worrying."

Kurt nodded a bit and Blaine wrapped his arms around him. They just stood there for a bit , hugging and feeling the slow breathing of each other as they listened to Cosette playing with her dolls in the distance.

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said as they pulled apart, "No more PG-13 movies."

"No more PG-13 movies." Blaine agreed, nodding.

They both leaned back in for a slow, sweet kiss. Pulling apart again only at the sound of their names being called by Cosette. They started to head up the stairs, laughing at her impatient tone, but Blaine stopped Kurt halfway.

"Wait, what about Star Wars Episode III? Because, you know, the other five episodes are PG, but that one's PG-13. I mean, we'd watch them in the order that they were made, but you can't really get the whole experience if you don't find out how Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader…"

Written for valentine_says


End file.
